


When The Wedding Bells Ring

by FanFictionWriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU-Adults, F/M, Fluff but with plot, M/M, Mainly Focusing on Klance but I'm Shidge trash so yeah, Shidge Wedding Yesss, Trans Girls Allura & Pidge, Trans Paladins, in the future, klance fluff, trans boy lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictionWriter/pseuds/FanFictionWriter
Summary: Manga Artist Lance Mcclain was living the lonely single life when he is ‘cordially’ invited to the wedding of his two friends Shiro and Pidge. But as fate would have it, Lance is unable to just drift by during the wedding with the appearance of his formal rival Keith. Something has changed between them, but they can’t quite put their fingers on it.





	

Lance was drinking his morning coffee, and working on the new volume for his manga. He heard the mailman drive off, so he decided to take a break. He strode out to the mailbox, spotting a special envelope with little rovers all over it. ‘Must be from Pidge’, he thought. He waited to open the seal when he was inside. What he found was a shock. It was a picture of Shiro and Pidge with their hands together making a heart. But there was something else. ‘What are those ring-’. He saw the script below. “You are cordially invited to the wedding of Takashi Shirogane and Katie ‘Pidge’ Holt.”   
‘No fucking way’, he thought. Pidge and Shiro were shacking up. His smiled dipped a little, thinking of Pidge who was younger then himself, getting married before him. But he focused on supporting them. 

Allura sent out free plane tickets for all of them. Lance was told to make it to the airport, where he would spot a familiar face. His smiled perked up, thinking of reuniting with Hunk, or even Coran. But instead, he saw a certain emo mullet boy, with his red jacket, and pants shaping his sexy ass. “Keith,” he said. “Man, what’s up?”  
“Uh, nothing much” Keith said. Things were very different between them now. Lance had grown into his bisexuality since their last battle with Zarkon. He took time off, to further his transition as well as get his dream job as a manga author. Keith was still shorter then him, but his face had become more masculine. It was probably the unshaved bits of facial hair. “You look..” Lance was a bit unsure how to say it but just decided to honest. “Attractive,” he finally finished.  
Keith’s face flushed suddenly, and Lance giggled. He couldn’t help feeling happy that he made Keith blush.  
Finally boarded the plane, Lance was listening to some music that Pidge released. He had the time, and thought that she’d appreciate her musical talent being experienced even if some of it included dubstep like elements. He turned to Keith, as he felt his shoulder get a bit heavier. Keith had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smiled at the thought ,and rested his own head atop Keith's. The plane ride might be long, but maybe with them sitting like this, it wouldn’t be so bad.

________________________________________________________________________________________  
Keith’s eyes opened, and he was in a field of flowers. But he wasn’t alone. Lance was there too. And there was something wrong, something strange. It was as if some invisible force was pulling them together like a magnet. And Lance, seemingly having read his mind spoke. “Love,” he said, softly holding Keith’s hand. “We can’t deny our true nature.” And Keith felt himself blush, and look away. But then thought, ‘Yes, I love Lance.’ So he turned back to him and said, “Yes. We can’t run away from our love.” It was as if he were a third person viewing the occurrence. He became completely flustered when the Lance and Keith before him started moving closer together. It was clear that they were gonna kiss. He became anxious, and felt his breath hitch. But instead of feeling the lip on lip contact, he felt a warm shoulder. He had been dreaming. He found himself aboard the plane, resting his head on the sleeping Lance’s shoulder. He blushed while remembering what happened. Why was he so strange around Lance? He would have to figure it out. He should ask advice from the love expert Allura. Which is exactly what he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You Guys Enjoyed it! Leave Kudos if you want me to continue and leave thoughts, advice, suggestions, etc in the comments. Thanks! :)


End file.
